


Room 281

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Room 281

The hotel seemed nice, almost luxurious. This was the last one, before Geno had to go. He had agreed to stay one more night. Peach, the one with all the money, suggested to go here. No one really opposed this, she had good taste in hotels. Peach went over to pay and get the door keys. 

“Alright, so Mario, your rooming with Geno, as per usual, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, why?” 

“Just making sure.” 

Peach turned back to the desk, negotiating with the lady in front. It took longer than normal.

After a couple of minutes, she returned with room keys, giving the last one to Mario.

“Room 281” Mario read out.

“Alright. Remember that.” Geno relayed, a sound of content in his voice.

In the elevator, they had a fruitful conversation, talking about the rest of the world, sometimes about Mario. The subject changing every couple of sentences.

Eventually, they arrived at the right floor. The room itself was across the hall. Mario raced him over, letting Geno win. The manufactured wind on his face.

“Yeah, sure you let me win. Sure.” Geno teased.

“C’mon! I swear I let you win!” Mario laughed.

Mario held the door for Geno, before walking into the room.

They looked around before arriving to the bed.

One bed.

“Well,” Mario said, “This is almost entirely Peach’s fault”.

“A-agreed.” Geno uttered, blushing, “but we have to sleep somewhere”.

He was right. There wasn’t even a couch. Mario was going to talk to Peach after this.

Before they knew it they were both in the same bed. 

The room was almost pitch-black, they had to sleep after all.

Geno’s face was completely red, being so close to Mario.

He had butterflies in his stomach, almost uncharacteristically.

Geno, just slightly acting on impulse, wrapped his arms around Mario.

Mario hesitated, before putting an arm around Geno.

“What’s wrong?” Mario asked, trying to control his own red face.

“I...”

Geno stalled, only one thing on his mind.

“Oh stars… I..”

“I love you, okay?” Geno flushed.

Mario was completely caught off guard, pulling  Geno closer.

“Geno… I love you too.” Mario confessed, kissing his forehead. 

They both smiled.

They drifted to sleep in each other’s arms. 

 


End file.
